


Locked in Time

by feloniousjunk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Electrocution, F/M, Femdom, Naked Male Clothed Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: The Doctor takes the narrator for a ride in the TARDIS, but first he'll have to agree to some strict terms and conditions.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Locked in Time

It was just an anonymous back-alley, like thousands dotted around the world. The rough red brick towered over me on either side, and directly overhead was a narrow strip of sky. A few pale stars made it through the sickly sulphur glow of the city at night. Turning my attention back to Earth I saw nothing but a pair of overflowing wheelie bins, and behind them an old police call box.  
I pulled the scrap of paper out of my coat pocket and read it again. This was definitely the place. I stuffed the scrap back in my pocket and huddled into my jacket against the cold. My eyes turned skyward again and I let out an impatient sigh, watching the cloud of my breath dissipate above me.  
'There you are,' came a voice from behind me. I spun around with a start and there she was. The Doctor, that was her name. No other name apparently, just the Doctor.  
We had met a few days ago. Weird stuff had been happening at work for the last week or so; unexplained power outages, things disappearing, _people_ disappearing. The Doctor showed up not long after it started. She seemed to know all about it, and she said she was there to help. I believed her – I don't know why but I did. She talked me into lending her my stockroom swipe card, there was a small explosion in there and, long story short, my supervisor had to let me go. But my mate Sven said everything seemed fine after that, so maybe I was right to trust her. And to make up for getting me fired, the Doctor had told me to meet her here. She even wrote down the address on a discarded receipt.  
So here I was.  
'Come on then!' said the Doctor. She was standing in the open door of the police box, gesturing for me to follow her. She was still wearing the same outfit as the other day – the long grey coat, the t-shirt with a rainbow stripe across the chest, and the dark blue trousers that left a strip of bare shin above her boots. Standing in the doorway of that obsolete police box was the first time she hadn't looked somehow incongruous.  
'In there?' I said. 'Bit cramped, isn't it?'  
'I love this bit!' She flashed me a bright smile, then disappeared into the dark behind the door. I stumbled clumsily around the wheelie bins and followed the trail of her coat.

As I stepped through the door, my brain fizzed like Alka Seltzer. In the middle of the room was a round console crowded with buttons and levers. Rising from the centre of the console was a glowing pillar of golden crystal. Several more crystal pillars rose up like hooked fingers from the floor, all pointing towards the central column. Once my eyes adjusted to the dazzling light inside, I finally realised what I was seeing.  
'Good, isn't it?' said the Doctor with an insinuating wiggle of her eyebrows.  
'It's...' My voice tailed off. I gawped around the room. The big room. The vast room inside the small box.  
'You've almost got it,' she said.  
'Out there is too small for all of this,' I finally said. She scrunched up her nose.  
'Aw, you're supposed to say _it's bigger on the inside_ , I like it when they say it's bigger on the inside. Oh well, you did your best.' She leaned casually against one of the crooked crystal pillars and waited for my shock to pass. Before not quite long enough, she dropped her next bombshell.  
'What would you say if I told you I'm not from Earth?' she said.  
'Five minutes ago, I'd've called bullshit–'  
'Language!'  
'But now... yeah, that sounds about right!'

The Doctor gave me a whirlwind tour of the control room, and told me about the TARDIS. That was the name of this thing, this brain-fizzing box that was bigger on the inside.  
'Time and Relative Dimension in Space, that's what it stands for,' she said. 'My granddaughter Susan came up with that.'  
'Granddaughter?' I spluttered but she seemed not to hear me.  
'It's supposed to disguise itself wherever it lands, but it got stuck as a police box in the '60s and, well, you get used to things after a while. It'd be a shame to change it now, wouldn't it?'  
'Hang on... wherever it _lands_?'  
'Yeah!' she cried disdainfully, and playfully rapped her knuckles on my forehead. 'It travels in Time and Space, why else did you think it was called a TARDIS?'  
'I hadn't really thought that far ahead,' I said, glancing bashfully at my trainers. 'I'm still getting used to the whole bigger-on-the-inside thing. And the whole not-from-Earth thing.'  
'Honestly, you lot! No wonder your planet is the state it is. Just try to keep up...'  
And on the Doctor rambled, her coat flapping behind her as she paced back and forth, every new revelation punctuated with some wild gesticulation. It was more than I could process. For a while I stopped hearing her. I just stared into her deep brown eyes, impossibly old eyes for such a young face. I could get lost in those eyes.  
'Well?'  
I blinked. 'Sorry, what did you just say?'  
'Do you want to come with me?' she repeated slowly. 'Just a quick trip somewhere nice, to say sorry for getting you fired and everything. I mean I'll _try_ to make it somewhere nice. Fairly nice. Mostly harmless. The TARDIS goes where she wants, really. So, wanna come?'  
'What, like, into space?'  
'Yeah, into space!' said the Doctor. I nodded eagerly. She beamed at me and said, 'Oh brilliant!'  
She yanked a lever on the console and the room began to rumble. My ears were assaulted by a creaking, wheezing sound that seemed to echo from the depths of time itself. I clung to the Doctor's arm while she stood, seemingly comfortably, with her hand on the lever.

The Doctor raised the lever and the noise and rumbling ceased, replaced by an eerie stillness. I let go of her arm and smoothed her sleeve. She faced me head-on and put her hands on my shoulders. The bubbling excitement was gone, instead she was gravely serious. Her eyes met mine, and for a second I sensed the accumulated wisdom, joy, and grief of a thousand lifetimes. She spoke, not rambling like before, but slow and steady.  
'I need you to promise me something,' she said, her gaze penetrating me.  
'Anything, Doctor,' I said, trying in vain to sound unfazed.  
'I don't know what lies beyond those doors. It could be dangerous, really dangerous. So I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll do what I tell you. No questions, no hesitation, just do it. If I say run, run. If I say duck, duck. And if I say quiet, you shut your gob! Okay?'  
I nodded in assent.  
'You mean it?' she implored, so close I could feel the heat of her skin.  
'I promise,' I said.  
'Then before we go out there, I need you to do one more thing for me.'  
'What is it?'  
'Take off your clothes,' said the Doctor.

I took a step back and angrily shrugged the Doctor's hands off my shoulders.  
'Why the hell should I take my clothes off for you?' I snapped. 'What is this, some kind of stupid prank? Is Michael bloody McIntyre about to jump out and take the piss out of me?'  
'See, this is what I'm talking about,' she muttered, shaking her head. Then she stared me down. I felt a shiver at the base of my spine. 'I'm serious,' she said, and I knew she meant it. 'I need to know that I can trust you, and that you trust me. Whatever I tell you to do, believe me I have a reason. Maybe I can't explain it right there and then, but you have to trust me there is always a reason – a good one! There could be anything out there. Monsters, robots, killer sofas, anything. It's amazing,' she said with a momentary grin, 'but it's dangerous. Your life, no, the fate of the Universe could rest on pressing the right button, or the left button, or probably best not press any buttons at all. So if you want to be safe out there, you've got to do what I say. _Everything_ I say.'  
In that instant, I knew that resistance was useless. Arguing with the Doctor would be like challenging a hurricane to a fistfight. If I wanted to see what wonders awaited us outside, I would have to obey her.  
With butterflies in my chest, I started to strip.

A smile teased at the corner of the Doctor's lips. Her ancient eyes appraised me as I stood before her in nothing but my boxers. With the slightest incline of her head and the raising of an eyebrow, I knew what I had to do next. I tremblingly dropped my boxers to the floor, shyly covering my privates with cupped hands.  
'There, that wasn't so hard, was it?' she said coaxingly, walking in a slow circle around me, her boots clinking on the cool metal floor of the TARDIS. She leaned in close, inspecting me from every angle. Occasionally I felt her coattails brush against my bare skin, making me shiver. I heard a quiet, high-pitched whirring noise, and noticed she was brandishing a sort of sleek metallic wand with a glowing crystal tip. Occasionally she would glance at the wand and comment to herself: 'Yep... all good... cholesterol a little high... O negative, good to know...'  
The Doctor came in front of me and crouched, eye-level with my cupped hands. She looked up at me with an apologetic wince. 'Sorry, you're gonna have to... y'know...'  
I took a deep breath and let my hands fall to my sides. I felt heat rising in my cheeks and electricity in my skin. The Doctor let out a gasp, then stifled a giggle. I already knew why. My cock was hard.  
'I had no idea you cared,' she joked. The whirring resumed as she dispassionately scanned my hard cock. 'Perfectly healthy,' she murmured, 'a bit on the small side. And he's definitely gonna need...'  
She jumped to her feet and hurried to the console. Unthinkingly my hands returned to their protective position, and I watched mutely as the Doctor rummaged in drawers and compartments. Strange objects spilled out everywhere – an absurdly long knitted scarf, a glowing white cube, a fez. Then she cheered triumphantly. Whatever she was looking for, she had evidently found it.  
'Come here then,' she said, urgently waving me closer. I padded over to her, carefully sidestepping the detritus now scattered about the floor. As I stood before her, she batted my hands away from their vigil. 'It's nothing I haven't seen before – I even had one of my own for a while,' she said. I was too bemused to question her about that. I just lowered my hands to my sides obediently.  
'What is this all about, Doctor?' I asked, without much hope of getting a clear answer.  
'This,' she said, holding up a small metallic object. 'You see, time travel is a very delicate thing. The tiniest change can alter the course of history. And you lot, you humans, have this habit of going around shooting DNA at anything with a pulse. You've seen Star Trek, right?' I nodded, though I wasn't following her train of thought in the slightest. 'Right!' she continued. 'Well, I'm not having any Captain Kirks on my Enterprise, violating the Prime Directive willy-nilly.'  
I opened my mouth, then shut it, and shook my head in bafflement. She sighed.  
'Look, we're travelling in time, right? And it would be very awkward if you accidentally fathered your own ancestors, or invented a new hybrid species before humans were even supposed to be in that part of the galaxy. So to save me following you around with a bucket of cold water when I've got more important things to do, there's _this_.' She threw the metal object in the air and caught it again. 'Got it from Eroticon Six – that Eccentrica Gallumbits, she's a great laugh...'  
Without warning she crouched before me again. I looked down and watched her pull the thing apart in two – a ring, and a small basket or cage. She took the ring part and slipped it around the base of my cock. It was cool against my skin. I squirmed a little, whimpering with embarrassment and discomfort, but I knew better than to protest. Then she slipped the cage part around my (now flaccid) cock. The two pieces slotted together and when she let go of the device it stayed in place, though I could feel the weight of it.  
She aimed her glowing wand at the place where the two pieces connected. The wand whirred, and I felt a shift in the metal against my skin. The device was shrinking, adjusting, forming itself precisely to my body. The whirring stopped, and the Doctor tugged firmly at my metal prison. It was stuck fast.

She stood up, smiled brightly at me, and nodded purposefully. 'There,' she said, 'much better!'  
'But how does it come off again?' I blurted in panic.  
'I can't quite remember,' she said vaguely. 'I'm sure there's a code – or a setting on the sonic screwdriver,' she said, waggling her wand at me. 'I'll figure it out,' she said, not altogether reassuringly.  
'And,' I added, 'couldn't I just use a condom?!'  
'Oh yeah,' said the Doctor, glancing off into the distance. 'I forgot about that. But this thing has other benefits.'  
'Such as?'  
'This,' she said, pressing a button on her sonic screwdriver. I felt a sharp pain as the chastity device zapped me. I doubled over, howling in agony, one hand clinging to the edge of the console for support. I glared up at the Doctor, who was standing over me with a smirk.  
'What the fu–' But before I could finish my sentence, she zapped me a second time. I grunted hard, then scowled up at her, trying hard to contain my anger for fear of a third shock.  
'I won't warn you again about your language,' she said sternly. 'As I was saying, think of it as a failsafe. If you're about to do something stupid and I don't have time to stop you...' She gestured with the sonic screwdriver and I flinched. 'Good boy,' she cooed, and patted my head. 'You're learning!'  
She slipped the sonic screwdriver into her pocket, then bounded over to the door. She was back to her previous state of hyperactivity.  
'Right, shall we see what's out there?' she said brightly, flinging the doors open and striding out. After a moment, she peeked back round the doorway. 'Oh yeah,' she said, 'and you might want to put your clothes back on.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is most definitely an out-of-character fantasy. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have the germ of an idea for a sequel, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading that too.


End file.
